ZoRo: De la A a la Z
by Lunanoe
Summary: No son vocales. Ni consonantes. Ni letras. El abecedario son 27 momentos ZoRo.
1. A: Abrazo

Voy a dar una breve explicación: un día, mi hermana estaba viendo una serie y apareció un juego al que bauticé como ABC. Pues bien, ese día andaba algo aburrida y propuse ese juego en el Club de Facebook ZoroxRobin. Pensé que nadie se apuntaría pero...¡todo lo contrario! Hemos escrito auténticas locuras en este juego y ahora le hago un pequeño homenaje con este fic. No es como el juego. Aquí, cada episodio versará sobre un tema distinto teniendo en cuenta el abecedario. O sea, el primer capítulo con la letra A, el segundo con la B...

Pueden ser drabbles, viñetas u OneShot, según como ande de inspiración y el jugo que pueda sacarle al tema.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, se lo dedico al club, más concretamente a mi tripulación, muy especialmente a Cata y Sele, mis principales compañeras en el ABC.

**Disclaimer: **Si One Piece fuera mío, pondría situaciones muchísimo más absurdas.

* * *

Él era un tipo duro. Un hombre cuyo corazón era frío y duro como una piedra. Alguien nada proclive al sentimentalismo y que rehuía confesar algo que tuviera nada que ver con su vida como Mugiwara. Un hombre reservado, más bien, pero no un ogro insensible como muchos lo veían.

Porque si había algo que caracterizara a Zoro era su total demostración de afecto. No era hombre de abrazar o hablar sobre sentimientos. Eso era algo reservado para su corazón, el cual pasaba revista a todas sus emociones una vez que se encontraba protegido por la oscuridad de la noche, sin posibilidad de que sus nakamas pudieran intuir la multitud de sentimientos que albergaba. Porque los tenía, por supuesto. Eso lo sabían perfectamente sus nakamas por mucho que él jamás mostrara ninguna emoción.

Era una cualidad especialmente notable en sus maneras con Robin. Cuando la arqueóloga se encontraba cerca, llevaba su reserva a niveles máximos. Sabía que ella era con diferencia la persona más perceptiva –y la más razonable, todo había que decirlo- de aquella tripulación y que con solo mirarlo averiguaría todos los secretos y emociones que albergaba su corazón.

Por otra parte, sabía que ella nunca le juzgaría. Ella no haría tema de risa sus sentimientos, guardaría silencio y fingiría no saber nada. Todo continuaría de la misma manera. Sabía que en caso de necesitar ser escuchado, la mejor opción siempre sería Robin. Aunque claro, eso ella no podía saberlo. Al menos él prefería pensar que se mantenía ignorante de todos sus pensamientos.

Compartía gran parte de su reserva con Robin. En el caso de la mujer, al menos complementaba esa reserva con un carácter alegre. No podía decirse que él fuera un tipo infeliz pero era un hombre serio. Él no se ponía a sonreír o soltaba una risa a las gracias de sus nakamas.

Fuera como fuese, agradecía que sus nakamas no fueran tan perceptivos ni Robin una entrometida.

No era un día sencillo para él. Nunca lo era. Cada vez que llegaba esa fecha batallaba varios días antes consigo mismo para no delatarse. No importaba cuántos años pasasen. El aniversario de la muerte de Kuina siempre sería una fecha difícil.

Se había pasado toda la tarde entrenando en la torre de vigía, reprimiendo todos esos recuerdos que especialmente lo azotaban en esa fecha. Le aliviaba un poco creer que donde quisiera que estuviese Kuina se sentiría orgullosa de todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora. Por él. Por ella.

Luego de que todos se hubiesen acostado ya, se escabulló de su camarote y marchó a cubierta. Apoyó los brazos sobre una de las maderas para observar las estrellas, pensando que tal vez en alguna de ellas se encontrara su amiga.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Era un tipo duro, por supuesto, pero ahora que estaba solo podía darse el privilegio de mostrar su emoción. La luna nunca delataría que había soltado una lágrima.

De pronto, captó ese conocido olor a flores. Probablemente Robin viniera a abastecerse del café que Sanji siempre le dejaba preparado por la noche sabiendo que solía pasar gran parte de esta concentrada en alguno de sus libros.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al notar a su nakama entrar a cubierta, aproximándose a su posición. Volteó para preguntarle si deseaba algo. Ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca. Antes de que fuera capaz de hacerlo, tenía a Robin rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Algo descolocado en un primer momento, suspiró y le rodeó la cintura, acabando por sellar aquel abrazo mientras le susurraba todo el dolor que le había causado la muerte de Kuina.

No debería haberse sorprendido porque ella hubiera descubierto que ese día no significaba para él lo mismo que los demás. Tenía una especial habilidad para captar las emociones de los demás, por mucho que procuraran ocultarlo. Zoro no era una excepción. Era la especialidad. Robin sabía todo lo que pasaba por su corazón a cada momento. Como si tuviera algún tipo de conexión que la avisara de cualquier cambio en sus sentimientos.

Una conexión que traspasaba la unión física que tenían en ese momento. Porque en ese momento no solo sus cuerpos se abrazaban.

Sus almas se fundían también en un sincero y comunicador **abrazo.**


	2. B: Baño

Hola, minna! Espero que estéis disfrutando del fin de semana. Ya vengo con el segundo capítulo, del cual tenía hecha la idea incluso antes de pensar en el primero.

No recuerdo si lo advertí en el primer episodio pero todos los OneShot que suba a este fic son independientes unos de otros. La trama no seguirá un mismo hilo sino que siempre serán distintas situaciones sin influencia sobre las demás.

Como le había prometido -y porque se lo merece en el fondo- le dedico este episodio a mi nakama Jhosep. Él fomenta mi adicción hentai con ese tan bien surtido USB y nos soporta a todas las hentai girls del grupo cuando esto no es nada fácil, aunque él también tiene lo suyo...xD. Eres genial, nakama!

**Disclaimer: **Vale, One Piece no es mío pero si lo fuera yo no haría como Oda de decir que no habrá romance y luego dar pie a que se pueda pensar algo distinto...Mala persona.

* * *

Aunque la sometieran a tortura, nunca lo confesaría. No obtendrían de sus labios dicha afirmación. Nadie sabría nunca cuánto desearía poder sumergirse en las aguas del mar. Sentir las olas impactando contra su piel. Nadar bajo el mar y descubrir todos los tesoros que este ocultaba.

Pero eso era impensable para ella. No podía moverse con libertad bajo el agua. Sabía que Luffy tenía el mismo problema que ella y que lo combatía haciendo uso de flotadores pero nunca seguiría el ejemplo de su capitán. Prefería continuar así antes de recurrir al auxilio de esos juguetes de plástico.

Recordó entonces como tuvo que llevarla Ussop en Punk Hazard para que pudiera atravesar el río. Por lo menos no se mojó. Al recordar aquello se molestó un poco porque hubiera sido Ussop en lugar de Zoro quien la hubiera llevado. ¡Que más habría querido ella que el espadachín hubiera sido su balsa personal! Pero no, en lugar de transportarla a ella fue su capitán quien subió a la espalda del peliverde. Sabía que era una completa estupidez pero por primera vez sintió envidia de su senchou.

Se preguntaba si Zoro hubiera accedido a llevarla a su espalda. Lo habría hecho, sin duda alguna, pero, ¿de qué manera? Soltó una pequeña risa al imaginarse el rostro totalmente colorado de su nakama, quien hubiera adoptado una actitud brusca a causa de la situación.

-¿Qué te divierte tanto, Robin? –preguntó Nami luego de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

Había estado tan absorta que había olvidado la presencia de la navegante a su lado, acompañándola a tomar el sol en cubierta dado el clima tan caluroso del que disfrutaban debido a la llegada de la tripulación a una isla de verano. Recordó entonces que el resto de sus nakamas se encontraban en la playa y que ellas se habían quedado allí para disfrutar de un poco de paz y alejarse del bullicio que sus tomodachi estaban formando y que llegaba hasta sus oídos.

-No es nada –contestó Robin-. Solo...había recordado algo gracioso.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas y nos reímos las dos? –pidió Nami con la ceja alzada, como si sospechara el rumbo que tenían sus pensamientos.

Robin sonrió y negó con la cabeza. La navegante iba a replicar pero entonces escuchó a Luffy pidiéndole que bajaran a jugar con ellos en el agua. La arqueóloga, sabedora de lo mucho que disfrutaba la akage de la compañía del hombre, la animó con un gesto a que aceptara la invitación.

Nami le preguntó si los acompañaría pero la mujer rechazó la oferta. Dado que el barco estaba prácticamente en la orilla, la navegante no tardó mucho en llegar hasta sus nakamas. Robin se levantó de su hamaca y observó con una sonrisa a su capitán preguntándole a Nami si podía subirse a su espalda. La navegante, obviamente, rechazó la oferta y tuvieron que contener a Sanji para que no golpeara al moreno por haber osado pedirle a una de sus damas aquello.

Con las risas de Luffy y las amenazas del cocinero como sonido de fondo, Robin buscó con la mirada a Zoro. Lo encontró tumbado boca abajo unos metros de la orilla, durmiendo profundamente y del todo ignorante del revuelo que armaban sus nakamas. Largo rato se quedó la morena observando esa espalda. La que se había interpuesto tantas veces entre ella y cualquier enemigo. Esa espalda fuerte y protectora que se moría por acariciar.

Movió la cabeza para intentar borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Debía evitar esa clase de pensamientos. Ya tenía bastante con el sol abrasándole la piel para sufrir ahora otro tipo de calor…

* * *

La noche llegó. Todos seguían aún en cubierta. Hacía demasiado calor como para encerrarse en los camarotes. Ussop, Chopper y Luffy, dada la ajetreada diversión acuática que habían tenido a lo largo del día, no tardaron demasiado en dormirse. Luffy descansaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de Nami, quien actuaba como si aquello no fuera nada extraordinario y charlaba animadamente con Robin, planeando lo que harían al día siguiente en la ciudad. Sanji estaba en la enfermería recuperándose de la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido a última hora de la tarde a causa de un pequeño descuido que tuvo Nami con la parte superior de su biquini…Franky escuchaba a las dos mujeres en silencio mientras bebía su cola, Brook armonizaba la situación con una suave melodía y Zoro descansaba sobre una de las maderas del barco sin pronunciar palabra.

De vez en cuando, Robin le lanzaba rápidas miradas, preguntándose en qué estaría tan concentrado su nakama. Porque era obvio que algo estaba absorbiéndole la cabeza. Se había percatado desde esa misma mañana y no podía evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto.

Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado las acciones que emprendería Zoro esa noche.

A causa del calor, Robin iba vestida con la parte superior de un bikini color cereza y unos shorts que poco dejaban a la imaginación. Conversaba tranquilamente con Nami cuando sintió un par de manos agarrarle la cintura y llevándosela al hombro cual saco de patatas. Obviamente, era Zoro y empalideció un poco cuando el hombre se subió a uno de los bordes del barco. Oía las voces del resto de sus nakamas pero no daba forma a sus palabras. ¿Qué pretendía Zoro?

-Zoro, ¿qué…?

Su pregunta tuvo respuesta cuando el espadachín se lanzó con ella al agua, causándole que soltara un breve grito que cesó cuando su cuerpo se sumergió bajo el mar. Zoro la tomó por la cintura y subió a la superficie con ella. La arqueóloga no se movió a causa de la impresión. ¿Por qué Zoro se había lanzado al agua con ella? Estaba aterrorizada. Nunca había tenido un contacto directo con el agua del mar.

-Robin –la llamó el hombre-, Robin, ¿estás bien?

Como respuesta, la mano de la arqueóloga impactó contra su mejilla.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho esto?! ¡Suéltame, suéltame, tengo miedo!

-Como quieras –replicó Zoro con una sonrisa-. Ya te suelto.

-¡NO! –gritó la mujer abrazándose a él- No se te ocurra soltarme.

-No pasa nada, Robin. No tengas miedo. Estoy contigo, no te voy a soltar. Solo quería que disfrutaras de un baño en el mar como nosotros. Sé cuánto lo deseas.

Había estado tan abrumada por el miedo de sentirse bajo el agua que no se percató hasta entonces de que estaba abrazando a Zoro, de que le rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas, de que estaba descansado sus manos sobre su espalda. Enrojeció ligeramente al darse cuenta de la situación.

Las risas de Nami le vinieron de repente a los oídos. Zoro fingió no haberlo escuchado. Con un rápido movimiento, tan ligero que Robin apenas fue consciente de que lo hubiera hecho, colocó a la mujer sobre su espalda y empezó a nadar en silencio. Robin no pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota. ¿Acaso le había leído la mente?

Una inmensa sensación de paz la embriagó. No pudo evitar apoyar la mejilla sobre la nuca de Zoro, flexionando las rodillas y rodeándole la cintura. Pudo sentir el cuerpo del kenshi tensarse bajo el suyo. Tuvo que contenerse para no reír.

Nunca se había sentido más relajada en toda su vida. El agua del mar mojaba sus brazos y las puntas de sus cabellos. Besó la mejilla de Zoro, que adquirió una alta temperatura ante el contacto.

El espadachín se detuvo cuando estuvieron a una cierta distancia del barco. Se incorporó, quedando Robin sobre su espalda como si de un koala se tratara (**N/A: Esto me recuerda a alguien…). **Entonces, el hombre se tiró al agua de espaldas, causando que la mujer rompiera a reír por los nervios. Antes de que se la pudiera escapar, la agarró de las manos, quedando frente a frente. Robin, todavía no muy confiada de disponer de tanta libertad bajo el agua, volvió a abrazarse con fuerza a él. Subieron a la superficie.

-Arigatou, Zoro.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que me agradezcan las cosas.

-Tal vez podría hacerlo de otra manera –le susurró al oído.

Se miraron largo rato, olvidando en esos instantes donde se encontraban y siendo tan solo conscientes de la proximidad de sus cuerpos y el fuerte palpitar de sus corazones.

-Creo que podré aceptar tu agradecimiento, Robin.

Zoro llevó una mano a la nuca de la mujer y la besó. Sus lenguas estaban húmedas y sus labios salados. Robin deslizó las manos por el trabajado torso del hombre a la vez que este la levantaba por las nalgas sin romper el beso.

Nunca más evitaría el contacto del mar. No se lanzaría ella sola, por supuesto, ni tampoco recurriría a los flotadores ni nada de eso.

Con ayuda de Zoro, gozaría de un relajante y placentero **baño.**


	3. C: Cuidar

Tengo que confesar que este episodio fue un poco complicado de escribir. Y al mismo tiempo para el que más palabras se me ocurrieron. Pero finalmente elegí este verbo. Espero haber hecho una buena elección.

También quiero confesar que pensé incluí una escena en el baño en este episodio pero a medida que escribía consideré que era mejor dedicar a dicha escena un episodio completo en este ABC.

El capítulo de hoy se lo dedico a MaPa-kun (¿cómo puede ser que todavía no sepa tu nombre?) por haberme acompañado practicamente desde el principio en mis fics y mostrarme su apoyo. Por lectoras como tú tiene sentido seguir escribiendo, nakama!

**Disclaimer: **Según Oda, escribir sobre romance es complicado. Pues nada, Oda, si me das esa parte a mi tú te libras de shippers enloquecidos y yo hago realidad el ZoRo. ¡Todos contentos!

* * *

-¡Robin-chwan! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi querida Robin-chwan? ¡No soporto verte así! –decía el cocinero entre lágrimas como si hubiera sucedido una tragedia.

-No te preocupes, Sanji. Estoy bien –contestó Robin con una sonrisa mientras Chopper terminaba de vendarle el tobillo torcido.

-Bien, Robin –pronunció el isha-. Debes dejar reposar al menos hoy el pie. Eso significa que no podrás hacer movimiento alguno en este día.

-¡Yo te llevaré, Robin-chwan! –se ofreció el cocinero haciendo su clásico baile a la vez que fantaseaba con unas cuantas situaciones que podrían darse si él cuidaba de la arqueóloga.

-Pervertido…-murmuró el espadachín.

-¡¿A quién llamas tú pervertido, marimo?! ¡Por tu culpa Robin-chwan no puede moverse! ¡Deberías arrodillarte ante ella y suplicarle perdón!

El accidente había sucedido quince minutos antes. Dado el buen día que hacía, Zoro optó por entrenar en cubierta. Una vez acabados sus ejercicios, fue a tomar una ducha, dejando sus instrumentos de entrenamiento esparcidos por el suelo, dispuesto a guardarlos cuando regresara.

Tras la ducha, se puso un pantalón y regresó a recoger todos sus materiales. Recién acababa de salir de su camarote cuando oyó los lamentos del cocinero y un gran revuelo iniciado por sus nakamas. Al llegar a cubierta, se encontró a Robin tirada en el suelo de espaldas. No necesitó explicaciones cuando vio la cercanía de una pequeña –pequeñísima- pesa al pie de la mujer. Soltó un pequeño gruñido. ¿No podía mirar por dónde andaba cuando tenía un libro en las manos o qué?

Y aquí estaban todos. Observando a Chopper vendar el tobillo de Robin en cubierta. A pesar del dolor, la arqueóloga no se quejó en ningún momento. No quería que sus nakamas la vieran débil ni nada. Debía mantener su apariencia de mujer fuerte.

-¡Pues decidido! ¡Yo llevaré a…! –gritó Sanji emocionado.

-¡Espera! –lo cortó Nami dedicándole una breve mirada a Robin, tan breve que nadie se dio cuenta- Ya que ha sido culpa de Zoro el que Robin esté así, debería ser él quien se ocupara de atenderla hoy.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó el espadachín- Has vuelto a beber, ¿verdad, Nami? ¿O es que te has vuelto una baka luego de pasar tanto tiempo con estos?

-¡Mi Nami-swan no es ninguna baka, imbécil! –protestó Sanji dispuesto a golpear al espadachín por insultar a la navegante y considerar una broma el honor de cuidar a la arqueóloga.

-¡Calla, Sanji! –le ordenó la akage, logrando la sumisión del cocinero-Y tú –señaló a Zoro-, cuidarás de Robin te guste o no. Así aprenderás a no dejar tus cosas por ahí tiradas.

-¡No tengo que obedecerte, usurera!

-Si no quiere cuidar a Robin-chwan, que se fastidie el marimo. Yo estaré encantado de hacerlo.

Nami le dirigió tal mirada a Sanji que este optó por refugiarse en la cocina y no decir ni una palabra, por mucho que se le retorcieran las entrañas al imaginar a esa estúpida alga atendiendo todo el día a Robin. Cosa que sucedería, por supuesto. Al final acabaría cediendo, como todo el mundo sabía.

-Si kenshi-san no quiere cuidarme, está en todo su derecho Nami. No os preocupéis. Me pasaré el día en la biblioteca. No haré ningún movimiento brusco.

Puso tal tono de pena a su voz que el espadachín comenzó a sentirse un poco culpable. ¡Maldita onna! ¡Siempre lograba confundirlo con sus trucos mentales!

Gruñó. ¿Para qué engañarnos? Al final acabaría cediendo por el chantaje de Nami o por los truquitos de Robin. Bueno, no podía ser tan malo, ¿no? ¿De veras, Zoro? ¿Vas a cuidar a esa onna cuyo mayor entretenimiento es dejarte con cara de idiota? ¿Estás dispuesto a pasar un día entero pegado a ella sabiendo como se las gasta?

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensándolo más, caminó hacia la posición de Robin y la cogió en brazos, advirtiendo a todos sus nakamas que no quería oír ni una palabra de esto y que lo dejaran en paz el resto del día:

-¿Es que quieres pasar el día entero a solas conmigo, Zoro? –le preguntó Robin con malicia.

A eso mismo era a lo que se refería Zoro. Apenas acababa de comenzar su tarea y Robin ya soltaba algún comentario de los suyos con los que lograba ponerlo nervioso hasta límites insospechados.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus comentarios, subió con la mujer a la torre de vigía y la depositó sobre el sofá sin dedicarle una mirada. Entonces, se marchó a una esquina para meditar: necesitaría encontrarse en un estado de calma absoluta para pasar aquel día.

-Kenshi-san.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que podría tener algo de calma con esa mujer por ahí? Y encima otra vez ese estúpido apodo. Sabía que ella lo llamaba así solo para molestarlo. Sabía que detestaba que se dirigiera a él por su puesto y no por su nombre.

Escuchó a la arqueóloga reírse y volver a llamarlo por su apodo. Siguió sin contestarla.

-¿No vas a hacer caso a una mujer impedida? –le preguntó ella formando un puchero que él no pudo ver al estar con el ojo cerrado-. ¿No vas a hacerme caso ahora que te necesito, Zoro?

Dijo su nombre de una manera tan sensual que las mejillas del espadachín se ruborizaron ligeramente, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para la mujer, que sonrió ante la imagen.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con fastidio Zoro.

-Tengo frío. ¿Te importa si me tapo con tu abrigo?

Antes de que Zoro pudiera negarse, una mano fleur ya había agarrado el abrigo verde del espadachín que estaba tirado en el suelo. Esa misma mano colocó el abrigo sobre el cuerpo de Robin, quien inspiró profundamente el olor que de esa tela emanaba:

-Que bien hueles –afirmó ella-. Me pregunto si sabrás igual.

¿Pero cómo podía decir esas cosas sin que le temblara la voz? Zoro se levantó para aprovisionarse de sake pero cuando pasó al lado de Robin esta le agarró por la muñeca.

-Oins, ¿qué haces? –exclamó Zoro bajando la vista a su muñeca.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola? ¿Qué pasa si tengo que levantarme a por algo? ¿Y si te echo de menos y corro a buscarte?

Le preguntaba todo eso con una maliciosa sonrisa. ¿Es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer esa mujer que dejarlo con cara de idiota a la más mínima? Era su principal diversión, sin duda, y contaba con la ventaja de que él siempre caía en su juego, una y otra vez.

-No tardaré –se podría decir que gruñó en vez de decirlo. Espera, ¿por qué le había dicho eso? ¡Shimmatta!

Maldiciéndose internamente, bajó a la cocina donde se encontró al cocinero preparando un bizcocho y a Nami sentada en una de las sillas ojeando una revista. Era consciente de la mirada furiosa de Sanji a sus espaldas y se preguntó cómo es que no le había dicho nada todavía. Alzando una ceja, agarró una botella de sake y salió de la cocina sin mediar palabra con ninguno de los dos.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la torre, no pudo resistir volver a bajar para preguntarle al cocinero qué demonios le ocurría. ¡Estaba con Robin! ¡Iba a quedarse a solas con ella todo el día! ¿Por qué no había intentado golpearle?

Al bajar a cubierta, comprendió la respuesta. Seguramente Nami lo hubiera amenazado con golpearlo o le habría pedido dulcemente que no se entrometiera. Sí, esa opción era la más probable. Todos sabían que Sanji era el perrito domesticado de la navegante.

Así que entró a la torre de vigía de nuevo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la arqueóloga durmiendo tranquilamente resguardándose de la ligera brisa que soplaba con su abrigo. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla en ese estado. Parecía un ángel en ese estado de calma completa.

La cargó en sus brazos y la trasladó a su camarote. Antes de colocarla sobre lacama, se quedó mirándola embelesado, como solo era capaz de hacerlo cuando nadie se daba cuenta. Se agachó para dejarla sobre la cama pero Robin se aferró a su cuello. Lo intentó nuevamente pero volvió a fracasar. Cuando se agachó por tercera vez, Robin lo soltó y pudo depositarla sobre el colchón. Pero entonces, la mujer le cogió la mano y lo llevó a la cama con ella, dejándolo a su lado y abrazándose a él.

Zoro intentó liberarse pero dos pares de manos fleurs lo tenían agarrado por las piernas y los brazos, inmovilizándolo en la cama. Robin se acurrucó contra él, colocando la cabeza en el hueco que separaba el cuello y el hombro del espadachín.

-Suéltame, onna. No estoy para juegos.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan frío conmigo? ¿Acaso sigues sin confiar en mí luego de todo este tiempo?

Zoro giró su rostro. Sabía que si miraba aquel par de zafiros no podría evitar confesar la verdad y no debía hacerlo. No, porque sino todo sería mucho más complicado.

Robin hizo una mueca de desilusión ante ese silencio que ella interpretó como una afirmación. ¿Realmente después de todas las aventuras por las que habían pasado continuaba teniendo el mismo concepto de ella? Liberó a Zoro de sus ataduras fleurs y se giró en la cama, conteniendo las lágrimas que se alojaban en su garganta.

-Puedes irte si quieres –dijo la mujer luego de un largo silencio-. No saldré de mi habitación. Estaré bien.

Zoro se incorporó en la cama al notar ese extraño cambio en la voz de Robin. No había segundas intenciones en su frase. Había dicho la verdad. ¿Tan pronto se había cansado de meterse con él? Vaya, quizás la torcedura de tobillo la había debilitado al menos un poco finalmente.

Pero podía intuir que algo no iba bien. Incluso podría poner la mano en el fuego de que ese repentino cambio en las acciones de Robin poco tenía que ver con el dolor que pudiera sentir en el tobillo –que lo sentía, seguro, pero ella jamás lo reconocería-. ¿Qué se había perdido?

-Robin, ¿qué te sucede?

-No finjas que te interesa. Vete. Seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer.

-¿Qué estás diciendo de fingir? Claro que me interesa saber si te encuentras bien o no. Eres mi nakama.

-Entonces –Robin se sienta y lo mira fijamente-, contesta a mi pregunta: ¿confías en mí? Porque sino es así, no tienes motivos para estar aquí.

-No me puedo ni creer que te hayas puesto de esa forma por esa tontería.

-¡Para mí no es una tontería que un nakama no confíe en mí! Pero claro –se muerde el labio inferior-, ¿cómo he podido creer que olvidarías a Miss All Sunday y tuvieras interés en conocer a Nico Robin?

Sentía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría delante de él. Sin recordar las recomendaciones de Chopper, se levantó de la cama pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta Zoro se colocó a su espalda y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti –susurró el espadachín-. Miss All Sunday se quedó en Arabasta. Mi nakama es Nico Robin y ha sido un gran enigma para mí desde que se autoinvitó a la banda. Eres el mayor misterio de mi vida porque nunca sé lo que esperar de ti. Pero creo que tú bien sabes lo que esperar de mí. Y esa es la única razón por la que me comportó de manera grosera a veces contigo. Pero nunca dudes de que confío en ti tanto que no dudaría en poner mi vida en tus manos.

Robin se dio la vuelta lentamente, encontrándose al hombre con las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada agachada. Cuando agarró sus manos, las sintió sudorosas. Nunca lo había visto nervioso. La mujer posó una mano en la barbilla del espadachín para obligarle a que la mirara, regalándole una tierna sonrisa por sus palabras.

-Creo que…que no deberías estar mucho tiempo en pie –declaró Zoro intentando desviar la mirada de su nakama.

Al no encontrar oposición en la arqueóloga, la tomó en brazos y la llevó nuevamente a la cama, donde se acostó a su lado sin que tuviera que pedírselo. Se giró para quedar cara a cara con Robin y, por mero impulso, llevó una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola tiernamente. Robin colocó su mano izquierda sobre la del espadachín, siguiéndole en la caricia.

-Supongo que mañana te desentenderás de mí –afirmó la mujer con una sonrisa.

Sin quitar la mano, Zoro besó la frente de Robin con dulzura, dejando sus labios unos momentos a modo de caricia.

-Yo siempre cuidaré de ti, Robin.

* * *

-¡La cena está…!

La puerta del camarote se abrió de repente, dando paso a Nami y sus gritos. La navegante nunca esperó encontrarse la escena que ahora presenciaban sus ojos.

-Cállate –pidió Zoro en un susurro-. ¿No ves que está durmiendo? Necesita descansar –aseveró señalando a Robin con la cabeza.

-Vaya Zoro, no te creía tan atento. Hasta tú tienes tu corazón y no eres un ogro como intentas hacer ver.

Mientras la akage hablaba, Zoro continuaba masajeando suavemente el tobillo de Robin con una pomada que Chopper le había dado antes de encerrarse en la torre de vigía. El tobillo ya no se veía tan hinchado y Nami no dudó que en buena medida era por las atenciones de Zoro.

-Aunque claro –continuó Nami sin desviar su mirada de la escena-, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de Robin no tendría por qué sorprenderme. Solo espero que seas capaz de mostrarle toda esa ternura cuando despierte.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que quedarte mirando? –preguntó el espadachín sin descuidar su tarea.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Zoro? ¿Cuándo vas a decirle lo que sientes de una vez? Digo, no quiero dejar esta tripulación sin haberlo visto. Lo alargáis tanto que nos tenéis intrigados a todos y yo tengo una apuesta que ganar y…

Zoro la tomó del brazo y la echó de la habitación sin dejar que acabara de pronunciar su discurso. Puso el cerrojo para evitar nuevas interrupciones.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama. Se colocó el pie de Robin sobre la rodilla y siguió administrándole crema con dulces caricias que nadie se imaginaría que un hombre tan bruto como él fuera capaz de dar.

Una vez acabó el masaje, besó el tobillo de la mujer y volvió a acostarse a su lado, mirándola con fascinación, con admiración…como si fuera un ciego que viera luz por primera vez.

Puede que un día le dijera con palabras lo que ella sabía sin necesidad de escucharlo de sus labios. Tal vez lo hiciera. Mientras tanto, dedicaría cada uno de sus días en cumplir su promesa: **cuidar**la.


End file.
